Change of Heart
by vreddy92
Summary: What would have happened if Ruu’s magnetism of Miyu and Kanata was a little different? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

**Change of Heart**

By Vreddy92

Synopsis: What would have happened if Ruu's magnetism of Miyu and Kanata was a little different?

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!'s manga, anime, dubs, subs, characters, companies, subsidaries, merchandise, or anything else. All I own is my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Ruu was very angry. He did not have parents like the other kids, who get along and love him like parents. He just wanted normal parents, and couldn't get that away from Planet Otto…

Miyu and Kanata just said that they weren't his parents, and they were arguing.

He wanted to change that.

"DAAAAAAA!" Electric shocks spurt out from Ruu in all directions. Soon, everybody was mystified, but then the mystification turned into surprise.

Miyu's and Kanata's hands were stuck together.

Another flash of electricity, and then…

Miyu's and Kanata's lips were stuck together.

"The nerve of some young couples. There are young children here!"

"What?!" Miyu exclaimed. "Kanata! Get off!"

"Don't you think I am trying?"

"NO! I DON'T! STOP NOW!"

Within about 20 horrific seconds, which felt like forever, Ruu felt bad for his "parents" and unstuck them. They all ran from the store in embarrassment. Ruu realized that it didn't work and did it again. This time, it was stuck. Luckily, they were already on the steps to Saionji Temple.

They sat in Kanata's room, writing messages to each other to try to come up with a plan. Soon, however, they were unstuck again.

Miyu and Kanata were mystified. Why would Ruu do something like this. Miyu had the answer.

"There were a lot of couples in the department store, they were all getting along really well and playing with their kids. That's what Ruu wanted. A real family."

"What makes you think so?"

"Experience. My parents were the same way. They were always too busy to play with me or even to talk for more than 10 minutes."

"So what should we do?"

_

* * *

_

_Note: How do you like it so far? Please R&R! By the way, the inspiration for this Fanfiction came from the episode itself. I thought it would be really funny if it came out this way. More is to come._


	2. Reactions

**Change of Heart**

By Vreddy92

Synopsis: What would have happened if Ruu's magnetism of Miyu and Kanata was a little different?

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!'s manga, anime, dubs, subs, characters, companies, subsidaries, merchandise, or anything else. All I own is my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reactions**

_Chapter 2.1: Point of View Summary_

_Kanata's POV:_

_Oh my god! I just kissed Miyu! Twice. Well it wasn't really me as much as it was an invisible magnet, but all the same. Our lips touched. I can't believe this._

_But can I pretend that I didn't want this? Did I want this? Of course not! This is Miyu we are talking about. But I still can't help but feel that I wanted this._

_Maybe my mind is broken? Or maybe I…I.._

_I love Miyu?_

_Miyu's POV:_

_What just happened? Did me and Kanata just kiss? No way. Wait, it did. Am I blushing? I probably am? What does Kanata think? I wonder if he felt what I felt._

_I can't believe this is happening to me!_

_I can't have kissed Kanata. I just couldn't have! He is a rude jerk. There is no way in a million years that I could love Kanata Seiyonji._

_Or could I?_

_Chapter 2.2: At school the next day_

"What happened?" Aya asked.

"Miyu and Kanata kissed at the department store for like 30 seconds!" said Nanami.

"There's no way you could know that, you were with us the entire time."

"My dad is the head of security there, I was able to see the video cameras from the roof."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Are they…dating?"

"What about Kanata dating?" Christine Hanakomachi came up to them.

"Nothing..nothing at all!" Nanami and Aya said in unison.

"Oh, so you are just covering for your friend Miyu. Miyu and Kanata finally confessed their love for each other, and sealed it with a passionate kiss…

'Oh Kanata, I cannot live without you.'

'Miyu, I feel the exact same way.'

'Let's seal our undying love with a kiss'"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Christine picked up the teacher's desk and threw it against the wall. Coincidentally, Miyu was right on the other side of the wall, she got the full blast of it.

"Miyu!" Kanata and Santa said in unison.

"Sure, Kanata, go and rescue the love of your life. I'll just sit over here and wait."

* * *

_Note: I'm sorry the first few are short. I will try to make the next few longer. Now that we have seen everybody's reaction to the kiss, I can develop on what happens next. And how the friends pitch in._


	3. Realization

**Change of Heart**

By Vreddy92

Synopsis: What would have happened if Ruu's magnetism of Miyu and Kanata was a little different?

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!'s manga, anime, dubs, subs, characters, companies, subsidaries, merchandise, or anything else. All I own is my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Realization**

_Chapter 3.1: Ruu-less magnetism_

The school day seemed to be going okay. All they had now was home economics with Mizuno-sensei. Christine was very jealous of Miyu and would not let Kanata and Miyu within 50 feet of each other. So they sat on opposite sides of the room.

"5 minutes to go." Kanata thought. Little did he know that Miyu thought the exact same thing. Just then, the magnetism seemed to come back. Miyu and Kanata both flew into the sky and their lips met. They were both blushing and struggling to break free. The spell eventually broke. They fell from the sky.

"No matter what I do! No matter WHAT I DO! It's almost like an invisible magnet is keeping those two together!!" Chris said.

"Is Chris really psychic or something?" Miyu asked Kanata, who was staring into her eyes. They immediately parted their stares and blushed.

Chris was just about to pick up the aquarium in the room, but just as she did, the bell rang, and the spell over Chris broke..

"Miyu, do you want to go shopping?" Nanami asked.

"Sure Nanami. I'll meet you guys in the Heiomachi square after I get home." Miyu replied.

_Chapter 3.2: Wanya's Explanation_

Miyu ran home, with Kanata not far behind. Wanya greeted them, and then Kanata and Miyu screamed in unison, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"What are you talking about?" Wanya asked.

Just then, Kanata's and Miyu's lips were pulled together yet again. After the magnetism was over, Kanata replied, "That!"

"Oh! It's magnetic aftershock."

"What's magnetic aftershock?" Miyu asked surprisingly calmly.

"Magnetic aftershock is what happens when Ruu-Chama's powers are used twice for the same purpose. It seems that he forced your lips together twice, so now you are getting the residual magnetism."

"When does it go away?"

"Whenever the magnetizer decides to end it. The end of this is determined not by you, I, Kanata-san, or anybody else. This is Ruu-chama's decision."

"What should we do?" Kanata asked.

"Come up with a plan I guess.." Miyu replied, still blushing.

"Wait, weren't you going shopping with Nanami and Aya?"

"Oh yeah. Good idea. I'm sure that the magnetism can't affect us when we are that far apart."

"Miyu-san, you look like you're in pain. Here, have this medicine. It's the Planet Otto Pain Reliever."

"Thanks Wanya. You're a lifesaver!"

_Chapter 3.3: Shopping with Aya and Nanami_

"Hey Aya, Nanami!"

"Hey Miyu!"

"Tell me Miyu, is there anything going on between you and Kanata?"

At this statement, Miyu blushed. She didn't know how to respond. She had never been good at hiding her feelings.

"I…don't know. The kisses are all accidents. It's like someone put magnets on our lips. But there is no way in a million years that I could like Kanata Seiyonji. No no no no no!"

"Whatever Miyu."

"Yeah, if you say so…"

"What? What?"

"It's just that you guys are so cute together. And the way you take care of Ruu, it's almost like you are a married couple. I know you kissed at the department store, and then you kissed at school. If you don't like him, what are you doing? You are acting really strange."

"Fine, you really want to know?"

"YESSS!" Nanami and Aya said in unison.

"Okay, it's like this. I haven't told anybody this, but…but…Ruu-kun is an alien! He landed his UFO in a building in Seiyonji Temple the day I moved in. He was sucked through a dimensional chasm from the planet Otto. The boy that was stalking me was an alien from the planet Sharaku. There are a lot of aliens currently on Earth."

"Alien?"

"UFO?"

"RUU-KUN?!"

"Why do you think that Ruu-kun calls me and Kanata mama and papa? Because we look like his parents on planet Otto…"

"So you are taking care of an alien baby.."

"Yes. And he put some psychic magnetic spell on mine and Kanata's lips so that we will kiss spontaneously. And he won't lift it."

"Well it's obvious why. He thinks you are his parents, and you guys always fight and never give him as much attention as parents should. You don't get along with each other, you don't treat him as your child. He's trying to get you to together. You even deny you are his parents when asked. He wants to get you two together. He wants to help you get the boy of your dreams to like you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Kanata is NOT the boy of my dreams."

"Yes he is."  
"Don't deny it."

"No he's not." By this time, Miyu was blushing madly.

"Well maybe not, but you are in love with him."

"And we are going to help you two get together."

_Chapter 3.4: Santa (not Claus) comes to Saiyonji Temple._

Kanata is just chilling in Saiyonji Temple, relieved that the magnetism has not been working. But why did Ruu do this? He then remembered that Santa was coming to his house to work on their 1000 word essay on what monkeys like to eat.

"Hey Kanata."

"Hey Santa."

"Should we get started?"

"First things first. Why did you kiss Miyu? Are you guys going out now?"

"No way. Look, if I tell you a secret, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Sure. Especially if the secret is 'I am in love with Miyu, I just want to hold her and never let go for a million years.'"

"No. Ruu and Wanya are aliens from the planet Otto. That thing you saw in the park was a UFO, but we hid it so you wouldn't find out. Ruu magnetized our faces so that we would randomly kiss."

"Kanata, this is obvious! I wonder why you get the good grades. It's because Ruu feels left out. He doesn't have his real parents, and made you his Earth parents. And since you guys fight, leave him alone with Wanya, and don't seem to be a big happy family like the other baby/mommy/daddy trios, he wants to get you two together. He wants a normal childhood."

"You know, that makes perfect sense."

"Well, you like Miyu anyways, and I'm gonna help you two get together."

Kanata was very annoyed by this point and shifted focus back to the essays, which they shortly completed.

* * *

_Note: Chapter 3 is now over. I wonder what's gonna happen next. More importantly, I wonder how Chris will react. I will try to get Chapter 4 up soon. I think it will be the last one…_

_Updated 9/24/2007_


	4. The Plan

**Change of Heart**

By Vreddy92

Synopsis: What would have happened if Ruu's magnetism of Miyu and Kanata was a little different?

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!'s manga, anime, dubs, subs, characters, companies, subsidaries, merchandise, or anything else. All I own is my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

_Chapter 4.1: Kanata's and Miyu's Plan_

Kanata and Miyu got home at approximately the same time that day. After they got home, they immediately began formulating their plan

"We should pretend to really be a family." Kanata said.

"Yeah, for Ruu-kun's sake…and our own" Miyu replied.

They decided that they would pretend to be a married couple tomorrow, which was Sunday, so Chris-chan should be nowhere in sight.

_Chapter 4.2: Sunday_

"Ow. Ow." Miyu walked down each step to Saiyonji Temple.

"Miyu, your leg still hurts? Here, give me Ruu, I'll take him shopping." Kanata replied. "Go back to Wanya and get more Planet Otto Pain Remedy. I can't believe it wore off already!"

They hugged, and Miyu felt weird. She felt comfortable, like she wouldn't mind being married to Kanata, especially if he was like this.

Kanata came back about a half an hour later, and Ruu seemed very satisfied with himself. Kanata gave the groceries to Wanya, who then prepared to make lunch.

Miyu then realized something. Kanata fell over in the grocery store and got a bruise on his head.

"Kanata, you need some pain reliever also." Miyu said.

"But Miyu-san, there's only one dosage left!" Wanya said.

"It's okay Miyu, I will be fine." Kanata said.

"No, take it, I have had two doses already, I will be fine." Miyu insisted.

Miyu then picked up the patch and put it on Kanata's head. It felt really cool, and then the pain was gone.

"Thanks Miyu" Kanata said.

Kanata then really thought about it._ Maybe Miyu wasn't the immature weirdo that he had labeled her as. Maybe…Maybe…he did love her._

Kanata looked up since the pain was gone and saw Miyu's lips only inches from him. He blushed, closed the gap, and they kissed. But it wasn't magnetism. Ruu had turned the magnetism off, knowing that they were to be together forever.

Santa, Nanami, and Aya then jumped out of a closet. They were holding the doll/pet thing that Seiya brought to reveal Miyu's true feelings. They also did the same thing hiding in the bushes near the temple. They were really sneaky.

Kanata and Miyu then realized that they loved each other all along.

* * *

I forgot what the doll/pet thing was called.

A/N: Sorry if it was short. I have been sick lately and have been working on it bit by bit. It is now, however over. This is sad, since I didn't really write much, but this was like a test for me to see if I should write Daa! Daa! Daa! fic. I feel that I should. I will be working on "The Traveling Murderer" (a Psych fic) and will probably start another Daa! Daa! Daa! fic soon!


End file.
